


The Captain and the King

by alexcat



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and T'Challa become more than simply friends and Avengers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Captain and the King

**Author's Note:**

> In season 5, Steve goes to Wakanda and the two of them are soooo cute together.

Steve loved being in Wakanda. The others didn’t know that he considered T’Challa an Avenger still. As a matter of fact, they’d decided to call him a ‘secret Avenger’. Steve was there to help him and Shuri deal with the Shadow Council and get the artifact called the Crown back. 

He was fond of the king. T’Challa was a good and decent man, often at odds with others over his decision to keep Wakanda out of the world community. His former teacher, N’Jakada, believed they should use their advanced technology and stop hiding. 

Steve and T’Challa seldom had any downtime during this quest to get the Crown back. But they did today. He and T’challa went for a run in the forest just for the joy of running. 

“My brother, Shuri, and I used to play here,” T’Challa told him when they stopped for a moment. 

“Your brother?” Steve had never heard of a brother to Shuri and T’Challa.

“My father adopted him as a boy. His name is Hunter. He is known mostly as the White Wolf these days. We do not get along very well.”

“I never had a sibling. Bucky was as close as I came to one, and perhaps Tony.”

“Stark? Thought – never mind,” T’Challa said and took off at a jog. 

“You thought what?” Steve said, catching him easily. 

“It is of no importance,” the king said, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

“Come on. What did you mean?” Steve was fairly sure what T’Challa meant, but it seemed he needed to know. 

“I assumed that you and Stark were, well, more than brothers. Perhaps I was wrong.” T’Challa was terribly ill at ease with the subject. He did seem to be a bit reserved about personal issues most of the time, anyway. He seldom volunteered any information about himself and did not question Steve about his own personal life. Until now. 

Steve saw no reason to lie to his friend about his relationship with Tony. “Oh. Well, that, it is true sometimes, but we seem to be more, what is the term Natasha uses, fuck buddies.”

Steve knew he was blushing. He didn’t talk about personal things much more than his friend did. He also knew that T’Challa did not have a lot of time for personal relationships, perhaps even less than he did. Being an Avenger had taken him from his royal duties for too long, and he was paying a price for that now. His country needed him and he had come home to do his duty. 

“I like Stark, but he can be as much of an ass my brother,” T’Challa said with a smile. 

Steve couldn’t argue with that. 

*

Later, after dinner and yet another argument with Shuri over Hunter, Steve and T’Challa were enjoying the quiet of the evening, looking out from one of the balconies in the royal residence to the bustling city of Birnin Zana. It amazed Steve that the rest of the world didn’t even know of the existence of such an amazing place. 

They were talking about Steve’s fondness for baseball, when T’Challa took him completely by surprise. “Would you like to come to my apartments?” 

Steve had never been invited into the personal residence of any of the royal family. He wasn’t quite sure why T’Challa was offering something so personal now, but he wasn’t to insult his friend and the king by saying no. 

“Sure. I – yeah.” He realized that he had no real comment to make. He followed the king to his wing in the royal residence. Whatever he expected, it was not the fairly simple apartment he went into. The rooms were quite big, but other than a few art pieces he recognized as native Wakandan art, the place was furnished in simple furniture, sofa, chairs, television, normal stuff. 

“Would you like something to drink? My mother makes a native beer that is wonderful.”

“Your mother?” 

“Yes, it is a tradition here that women make the beers and meads. My mother’s recipe has been handed down for generations.” T’Challa sounded quite proud of that fact. 

“I’d be honored to try it.” Steve was smart enough to realize that not everyone was offered the Queen Mother’s own beer. 

T’Challa poured them both a glass. Though it looked like beer from anywhere, it was rich and flavorful, with hints of fruits in it as well as grains. Steve nodded to T’Challa after his first swallow. “This is wonderful.” 

T’Challa seemed pleased at his reaction and smiled. “She is quite proud of it herself, as she will tell you at great length if you ask her about it.” 

“You’re lucky to have such a lovely family, or any family, for that matter,” Steve said. He still missed his own father, who’d died before he joined the Army in 1941. 

“I am. My sister is a pain, but she’s a wonderful sister and more intelligent than anyone I know, even Stark. She’s certainly smarter than I am.”

“And she never lets you forget it!” Steve joked. 

T’Challa laughed, a sound not heard all that often in Wakanda these days. “Not for a single minute.” 

T’Challa seemed to be trying to decide about something and he finally spoke again. “I asked you here for a purpose, Steve. You and I have become good friends since your return from the Battleworld. Growing up as a prince and now becoming king, there are not many friends in my world.”

Steve nodded. What was he getting at? 

“I think I might like our friendship to be more than that,” T’Challa blurted out, as if he might choke on it if he didn’t say it fast.

“More?” Steve asked, needing to be sure what T’Challa was asking him. 

“I think the term my sister used once was friends with benefits,” T’Challa said, still not giving away what he was feeling. He smiled a little wickedly and added, “Or maybe like your Natasha says, fuck buddies.”

Steve was stunned, but not as much as he thought he’d be. He had certainly noticed how handsome the king was. He was as tall as Steve though a bit slenderer. His slimness did not indicate any weakness at all. Steve knew the suit was powered a bit like Iron Man’s suit, but he’d seen how strong T’Challa was without his Black Panther suit. 

He also liked T’Challa’s slightly accented and quite formal way of speaking. The formality often belied what a caring man he really was. He was a natural leader and a king of men, but he had none of the arrogance that Tony had. 

And honestly, he’d have been blind not to have noticed how sexy that frame looked in the suit. It showed off his physique and the mask just gave him an air of mystery and intrigue. 

“I think I’d like that,” Steve answered, still a little unsure what T’Challa was asking. 

“I – someday I must marry to produce an heir, but I have no real desire to do so just yet. I was educated abroad and being out of the country gave me a chance to sample things I’d never have been allowed to do here at home,” T’Challa confessed.

“I’ve never had a preference. I – men have always been as attractive as women to me. I find you, I – you –” Steve gave up trying to explain and crossed the space that separated them to stand inside T’Challa’s personal space without touching him yet. He waited for T’Challa to touch him first. One did not simply put hands on a king unless invited. He’d seen the withering look from T’Challa when someone grabbed him, even Tony. 

T’Challa reached his hand out for Steve’s hand. His eyes never left Steve’s as he brought the hand to his chest, holding it flat against his heart. Steve could feel his heart beating in his chest. 

They seemed to lean toward one another at the same time and their lips met in a kiss, gentle, tentative at first. It did not stay that way as T’Challa pulled Steve close while keeping one hand on his chest over Steve’s hand.

“Come with me, Steve,” T’Challa bid him between kisses. 

He followed the king to his bedroom. They embraced and kissed several times before making their way to the bed. Both of them got busy with their hands and removed one another’s clothing. T’Challa was more muscular undressed than he looked with clothes on. Steve ran his hands across his chest and over his shoulders as they moved to lie side by side on the bed.

T’Challa reached for the waistband of Steve’s boxers, sliding his hand beneath and touching him. 

“Ohhh,” Steve moaned as the king’s warm hand closed around him and slid slowly up and down. Steve sought T’Challa’s mouth and kissed him as he moved his hips, thrusting into the king’s caressing hand. As they kissed, Steve pulled his boxers down, then off to give T’Challa better access.

“You’re big all over,” T’Challa said, grinning at Steve, before his mouth wandered down to Steve’s neck, biting him gently as he pressed him back against the bed. 

Steve’s hands weren’t idle either as he reached to touch T’Challa, first through the soft cotton of his boxers, then under them, finding him as hard and ready as Steve felt. The boxers soon joined Steve’s on the floor. 

Steve became breathless at the things T’Challa was doing with his mouth and hands. He hadn’t felt so needy in a long time. He had come to Waknada because of his respect for T’Challa’s grandfather, but he’d stayed because of the feelings he had for T’Challa himself. 

He moaned out loud when the King of Wakanda prepared him with an oil that smelled almost intoxicating. It smelled like flowers that grew wild in Wakanda, flowers he smelled when he and T’Challa were out running. 

He lay on his back when his lover moved him onto his side and lifted his upper leg to make room for himself as he straddled the leg still on the bed. T’Challa sighed when he was fully sheathed inside Steve. 

“You are as warm and welcoming as I thought you’d be, Captain,” T’Challa purred, his accent a little thicker than usual. 

Steve reached his hand out to touch T’Challa’s hand on his leg. “Please,” he whispered. “Make me yours.”

The king obliged him, moving into him slowly and deliberately for several minutes. Steve knew he’d never been as controlled and calm as T’Challa could be.

“I’m on fire,” Steve whispered as T’Challa moved a little faster, his thrusts becoming harder as his pace increased. Steve moved onto his back and pulled T’Challa down into his embrace. They kissed as they moved, hungry and hurried. The king wrapped his arms around Steve as his thrusts quickened.

“Yes,” Steve whispered between kisses. The other sounds he made were soft moans and grunts of pleasure as his cock rubbed against T’Challa. Steve found himself straining against him, seeking his own release. “So good,” he murmured, seeking to kiss T’Challa again. 

Release came for both of them almost perfectly together, T’Challa only a second before Steve as they clung to one another, riding the sweet waves of ecstasy until they lay breathless and spent in one another’s embrace. 

Not long after, they both lay on their backs, talking quietly as they gazed at the Wakanda night sky through the large glass skylights in the ceiling. 

“I hope I have not scared you away, Steve.”

Steve reached for T’Challa’s hand. “I’m not easy to run off. I – we – it was – I’m glad I came here, that we got to have this.”

T’Challa laughed, a sound that Steve would never tire of. “I’m hoping,” he waved his free hand indicating what they’d just done, “this is not the last time we share.” 

“You can count on that, King,” Steve told him and rolled over to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
